Reusable plastic crates (RPCs) are widely-used in the grocery industry for transporting, storing, and distributing foods such as fresh fruits and vegetables. Advantages of RPCs include a stackable interlocking design, a “display ready” design that can significantly reduce stocking time, and a foldable design that reduces storage space and transport costs by allowing the containers to be folded when not in use. Disadvantages of RPCs include the risk of loss/theft and a relatively high cost resulting from the need to wash and sanitize the RPCs after each use and transport them to a facility for that purpose.
More recently, single-use, corrugated alternatives to RPCs have been used. FIG. 4A shows a blank 90 for forming a carton 300 according to the prior art. The blank 90 includes a treated side and an untreated side. The treated side can be printed with, e.g., informational or promotional information such as a brand name or logo and/or treated with one or more coatings such as, e.g., one or more waterproof coatings. Outer side panels 114, 118 are folded up about bottom panel 116 to form the outer side walls of the carton 300. Inner side panels 112, 120 are folded down into the interior of the carton 300 to form the carton's inner side walls. Inner end flaps 122, 124, 138, 140 are folded to form the inner end walls of the carton 300. Outer end flaps 126, 128, 134, 136 are sandwiched between inner end flaps and end panels 130, 132 which fold up to form the carton's outer end walls. Side tabs F11 and F12 fold down into the interior of the carton to form stacking tabs that project from an upper edge of the carton's side walls. Cutouts C15 in inner and outer end flaps align with one another and with cutouts C17 to form handles that extend completely through the carton's end walls. There are several drawbacks to the approach taken with carton 300. First, the carton 300 does not provide a smooth or visually clean interior as a result of the inwardly-folded stacking tabs and inner end flaps. The irregularities in the interior surface of the carton 300 caused by these structures may also increase the risk of damage to the carton's contents. These irregularities may also interfere with the visibility and/or clarity of any content printed on the interior side and end walls. The arrangement of carton 300 also results in the carton's interior bottom surface being formed from the untreated side of the blank. This configuration may be considered aesthetically unappealing and/or represent a missed opportunity to present branding or other promotional content to customers. Finally, the configuration of the handles, which extend completely through the carton's end walls, may increase the risk of “finger poke” damage to the carton's contents. The present invention seeks to overcomer or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.